Queen Vera
Queen Vera is a character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. She is Prince Siegfried's mother, and she is voiced by Teryl Rothery. Story In the original ballet, the Queen is recently widowed and only has her son, Prince Siegfried left. She cares deeply for her son, but is determined that he will make a great king when his time to take over the throne comes. However, Siegfried has little interest in his role as a Prince, which deeply worries his mother. When Siegfried is celebrating his 21st birthday with his friends and tutor, the Queen interrupts the celebrations and almost ruins everybody's fun by telling Siegfried that it's high time he starts taking his responsibilities seriously. Expressing her displeasure with the celebrations, she announces that she has arranged a ball for the following evening in honour of Siegfried's rise to the throne. Many eligible princesses will be attending and the Queen makes it clear that Siegfried is expected to choose one as his bride, for it is time for him to marry and settle down. This news makes Siegfried unhappy because he is not in love, but the Queen is not sympathetic and departs. But later that very evening, Siegfried falls in love with Princess Odette, who he meets at a lake in the forest while on a hunting expedition. The next evening, the ball begins with the Queen and Siegfried's arrival and the Queen wastes no time in presenting six potential brides to Siegfried, in the hope that he will choose one to marry. But to her dismay, Siegfried rejects them all because he is in love with Odette and the Queen is not impressed with him for failing to choose a bride. But suddenly, two uninvited guests arrive - the evil sorcerer, Von Rothbart and his daughter, Odile, who he has magically disguised as Odette. Siegfried immediately devotes his attention to Odile, much to the delight of his mother, who happily watches the two dance. Afterward, the Queen is thrilled when Siegfried announces that he has found a bride and swears eternal love to Odile, not realizing until too late that he has been tricked into breaking his promise to Odette. Rothbart and Odile reveal their trickery, much to Siegfried and the Queen's horror. The Queen tries in vain to comfort her devastated son, but watches helplessly as he flees the ball in search of his beloved Odette, unaware that she will never see him again. Role in Barbie in The Pink Shoes After Siegfried and Odette dance together near the Swan Lake, which leads Prince Siegfried to invite Odette (Kristyn) to the ball, he starts to fall for her. Before Kristyn and Hailey manage to leave the Ballet World, Rothbart turns them into swans. The girls decide to go to the ball since only true love could break the spell. But before they arrive in the castle, Rothbart turns his daughter into Odette and the girls arrive to the castle before sunset, but they turn back to humans when the sun eventually sets. Prince Siegfried and the Queen get confused and doesn't know which one is the real Odette. But when Kristyn starts to dance her way, Siegfried realizes it's her. The Queen is well impressed by Odette's (Kristyn's) dance style and compliments too. While Siegfried proposes Odette, The Snow Queen takes Hailey away telling she does not belong to the story, Odette runs away to find her friend though Siegfried tries to stop her. Quotes *''"Tonight Siegfried, you choose a bride."'' *''"She's lovely, my dear."'' *''Your style is magnificent Odette, I didn't know my son can dance like that."'' Trivia *Queen Vera has already been portrayed in Barbie of Swan Lake as the mother of Prince Daniel and is simply known as the Queen Mother. *She shares the same voice actress with Berthe, Giselle's mother. Category:Barbie in the Pink Shoes Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Characters